Drake Chronicles: Mini stories
by SWQuinn
Summary: this series contains little stories of different things in the books that i think shouldve gone differntly, but i might make it a normal series. It starts with nick locking lucy in that closet, hope that closet is ok.


'Lucy, will you just listen to me please?'

The panic in his voice was just as amusing as hitting him with a bat would be. That would teach him not to look me in a closet the next time.

'I don't need to listen to your excuses Nick ok. You locked me in a closet, what is wrong with that sentence huh?'

See Nicholas here is my boyfriend but for many years before that we were enemies, mortal enemies. I only just figured out how I felt about him two weeks ago, although before that I had to admit to his ever good looks and his outstanding ability to make me hate him.

At the moment I am in possession of a vintage baseball bat, one that nick holds dear to him which makes this experience all the more better.

However before I cloud swing, it was taken from my hands by Solange, my best friend and Nick's little sister.

'As much fun as watching you smash my brothers head in would be Lu, I don't think my parents will be very happy and you'll soon miss his good looks. Am I right?'

Aren't you always? 'Yea I guess.'

Nick sighed in relief.

'Hey don't think you're off the hook buddy! I'm still pissed!' and with that said I made my way out into the garden for some fresh air considering my boyfriend looked me in a stuffed closet. No consideration to the puny vulnerable human.

When I reach the wall, I started crying, leaning on the wall for support. Its coldness reminded me of nick's hugs. I don't mean that he's cold hearted it's just because he's a vampire. Yes I'm dating a vampire and I am best friends with a vampire and I am currently living with a family of vampires. My life has never been normal. Although to be completely honest, the Drake's are more normal than my parents and they're human.

During my pity party I heard footsteps behind me and soon felt hands clasp my shoulders and spun me round to face them.

I didn't need to look at their face to know who it was.

I hugged Nick like I thought He would soon disappear, and that's how I felt when I was in that closet. I thought what if he didn't make it through the battle and he didn't come home, what if he's injured and tried to kill me for blood when he got home, what if I need the bathroom? Ok that last thought wasn't exactly sympathetic but come on I needed to go...badly.

'I'm sorry I had to leave you here Lucky. I just wanted you kept out of this fight.' He stopped and when I didn't reply he then said 'If you want you can come to the next one.'

That made me laugh.

'So you expect there to be more fights? And more battles to the death? That'll be murder on Logan's wardrobe.'

We both kinda chuckled at my mediocre joke.

I pulled away from him to dry away my tears, but Nick stopped me half way to finish the job. 'I really am sorry Lucy, you wouldn't have been safe there, and we would all have been distracted if you were there. Worrying about your safety would've gotten us all killed so it was easier to keep you here. Even if it was against your will.'

'And I understand why you would want to keep me safe, but what about you? How am I supposed to know you're safe Nick?'

He had no answer although I was sure he was trying to come up with one.

'Exactly I can't be sure. Instead all I have to rely on is the hopes that you'll come back whole and alive, preferably alive if you don't mind.'

'Lucy... how can I make it easier for you when I'm gone, when I'm fighting, not only for me but my family, and when I'm risking my life to keep the ones love safe? It's not easy being me. I wasn't before this whole Solange change thing and it's even worse now that I'm a prince of the courts. '

'And I get that, I do really. It's just- I don't know. I guess I just wish that maybe you weren't a vamp sometimes so we could be normal people.'

'Wow. Lucy Hamilton wants to be normal. That's kinda ironic because I thought you were always more bloodthirsty than my sister, and she is a vampire.' Oh he loves this.

'Be quiet. You know what I mean. Just sometimes this vampire-human relationship can be a little hard to keep intact. Especially when you keep going out and almost get yourself killed and locks me in a closet. Next time you do that, if you have the guts too, at least lock me in a place that has toilet or a mini fridge I got hungry and needed to go... badly.'

'Ok I promise I won't lock you in anymore closets.'

I nodded my head.

He started backing away and picked up the pace a bit.

'Instead ill lock you in a bathroom with a mini fridge due to your human needs.'

'Oh that's it Nick your dead!'

So I chased him up until his room where he locked me inside where we, well lets mot go into details.


End file.
